pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any PvE Dragon Slash Warrior
__TOC__ Testing/Archive I vote wiped with the recent update of the article. If it get's a crap rating archive (it was in Great) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:19, 27 November 2008 (EST) Why this again? I vote to reinstate the two Dragon Slash builds. Trying to unify the two builds is useless since the only thing they have in common is DS. We had this discussion before and i do not understand why this is tried again. There is nothing to say against two DS Builds if they are that different like the two we have had. At the very least the two original builds should remain in place with a reference to this new build until this build has been vetted as a suitable replacement. As it stands now we are missing two very good Warrior builds and this one is no way to replace them. Irkm Desmet 03:50, 1 December 2008 (EST) : Here are the archived builds this one tries to replace for reference: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/any_PvE_Dragon_Slash andhttp://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/P_Dragon_Slash_WarriorIrkm Desmet 04:07, 1 December 2008 (EST) :: Different enough to me, I agree with splitting them again. Same discussion as the general ranger builds, I don't understand why this is treated in a different way. Masterbow 11:20, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::: Could an admin please restore the two archived builds with their ratings? Irkm Desmet 05:29, 2 December 2008 (EST) Misc Ugh brawling headbutt sucks for dslash wars, and u cant have pve skills when there's a hero tag--ShadowRelyk 11:41, 1 December 2008 (EST) :WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!! --Anonimous. 11:43, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::You cant spam sy and headbutt at the same time nub--ShadowRelyk 11:48, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::LOL!!!! Learn to play imo. --Anonimous. 11:49, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::Well everyone has their own way of admitting stupidity. And l2 make a new line if u forget to say something--ShadowRelyk 11:52, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::::Glad you admit it Relyk. --Anonimous. 11:55, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::::Relyk, you're terrible. --71.229 20:05, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Yup--ShadowRelyk 10:55, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::wait, what? you can keep a target 1/4 knocked, and keep up SY! while spamming dslash Atomisk8115 11:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Relyk must be the biggest war noob to say such a thing Threw in pain inverter :I run PI in the optional as I h/h and it works like a charm, the only energy problems I have are with roaring ethers and the like. Atomisk8115 11:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Incoherent? Trying to be generic and specific at the same time? Two builds seem to be fighting it out on this page (which is an improvement over the messy history of Dragon Slash builds, really). One is a generic concept: using Dragon Slash, Enraging Charge, and "For Great Justice!" to super-charge adrenaline, and putting that adrenaline into "Save Yourselves!" and whatever other skills you think are useful. That's really a bar with at least three optionals. The other is a specific builds that works like the Build:W/any Bison Tournament KD Spammer with "Save Yourselves!". I think the two are getting in each other's way. Brawling Headbutt by itself isn't ideal -- it's a net loss of adrenaline unless you can follow with something like Steelfang Slash. I believe this is the substance of Armand's complaint in the ratings. (I don't like Whirlwind Attack in the main bar, though, because it kinda forces you to hover around a clump of enemies rather than shutting down a priority target.) I think there are too many variants, too. If you go the general route, pointing out particularly good combinations of skills will be much more useful than just listing, like, twenty skills independently. So... time for a slight rewrite? — 130.58 (talk) 08:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :P.S. I guess the important question is "Is Brawling Headbutt really 'PvE meta'?" — 130.58 (talk) 08:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::sy spam--Relyk 08:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::Headbutt/Steelfang fits just fine in a SY spam build, helping you sprinkle around knockdowns while building up adrenaline for SY faster than just auto-attacking would. I'm asking whether it's actually part of the 'PvE meta' DSlash/SY spam build specifically. Given the number of optionals people are putting up here, my guess the answer to that is 'no' -- amirite? — 130.58 (talk) 23:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::its meta because you spam sy and keep an enemy knocklocked--Relyk 00:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::First off, I'm not a boss, my name has an O. :P Secondly, yes, I was basically trying to say you can't effectively maintain SY (and shouldn't try if you have a paragon with you) while also kd-locking a priority target. Thirdly, just because you have whirlwind on your bar doesn't mean you need to spam it all the time - use it when doing aoe damage is more of a priority than kd-locking a single target. Fourthly, yes headbutt is part of the meta - just not in this trashy version. (Yes, I think SY on a warrior is a waste of time no matter what you do because FGJ isn't maintainable without wasting cons, which I personally don't think should be required for things like easy dungeons.) -- Armond Warblade 04:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::(Sorry 'bout the name confusion. :P ) 80% SY coverage still relieves a ton of pressure. I don't think having to sometimes choose between shutdown and party defense is really a problem -- that just means playing the build well takes a little bit of finesse (only a little, really; I'm not saying this isn't 1-2-3-easy). — 130.58 (talk) 09:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maybe I'm confused on the part where it seems like you're assuming the team won't have an imbagon. -- Armond Warblade 19:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::H/H is good, tbh.. --JaiGoesMonksassin 19:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If the team has an imbagon, I'm taking SY off the bar -- then it's not even running this build anymore. In 95% of the game, I wouldn't bother waiting around for an imbagon to show up. A warrior SY spammer is always going to be a bit worse than an imbagon because front-lining makes it more likely that you'll end up having Blind spammed on you, but the warrior can still provide adequate party-wide defense, and can bring some nice utility along, too. — 130.58 (talk) 22:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, the warrior's significantly worse than the paragon because he can't provide TNTF. I personally never bring SY on my warrior, even solo, because KD spam the boss + sabway > PvE. However, in an actual organized group setting, SY > brawling if you don't have an imbagon. SY should be the variant and brawling mainbar, imo. -- Armond Warblade 20:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::enduring harmony was mainbar to maintain fgj, so you can maintain 90% of the time. it's still a decent skill to have on you just in case. ofc not everyone uses sabway either--Relyk 20:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I guess I'm confused about why you're assuming you have to pick either Brawling or SY. — 130.58 (talk) 08:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ? How is this in the good section and the triple chop warrior in great? makes no sense 23:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Because armond is a shitter. Ffs, obviously you don't use them at the same time. If a priority target NEEDS a knocklock, then you prioritize BH over SY. If the target will go down anyways, just focus on BH and throw in a BH as adrenaline allows. I mean, come on. SY is charged in 1 second(sword attack with IAS). There is PLENTY of time to hit BH and hit once more to build the adrenaline back. Anyone who thinks its difficult is a shitter. Life Guardian 00:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Because it has a lot of aoe damage, the sword one only has WA in optionals, would be my go-to.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Just want to say, as a visitor, that this page doesn't make much sense. It's basically, "Here is a big random list of skills, assemble your own damn build." If I'm going to come and look up a build I like to see an actual coherent set-up. :Looks great to me, the skill template is there plain to see and the (optional) slots have a list of (optional) skills below the main build, Can't see anything wrong with that? (Please sign your comments) T1Cybernetic 12:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Even if PvE is a 123-fest, the areas still vary, thus the 123 needs to vary. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 14 strength? 14 strength means that FGJ+enraging charge always charges SY! instantly (and without FGJ it charges flail). I've always used a major rune with this build, I thought everybody did 16:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, 13 strength also charges SY!, my bad, but 14 charges DS. 19:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Simple For Warrior You Choose Dragon Slash or Defy Pain. Both have pros and cons......in HM pugs, Defy is probably the thing they want, in H/H.....DSlash is the damage build with more fun. Asuran Scan should be a Must Take for this build IMO... More importantly, using EC at str 14 with FGJ active instantly charges DS on the first hit. At that point you get a bit under 20s of DS spam or fully charged chains of BH+whatever. BH+LB+BB with high enough delver is pretty hectic on damage. -BeeD 00:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, what? You're suggesting it's either defy pain or d-slash? Both are mediocre choices. DBS, earthshaker, or endurance scythe are the ideal choices. Dok 01:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hundred Blades if you're using a sword.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 01:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh, there's no reason to run a sword outside of certain farming builds or SCs, at least not in my opinion. Dok 21:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you're looking for big domages, dslash is one of the best choices. If you're looking for party utility, dslash SY is your best bet. If you've already got SY on your team and your monks are smart enough to watch the other guy carrying it, you can take BH instead and have pretty ridiculous damage output and KD. Earthshaker is nice for AoE and works really well if you have the midline (and/or MS/DB sin) to support it, but it can't dps the way dslash can. -- Armond Warblade 14:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Dslash can't compare to 100b or Scythe builds for DPS. Thus, the role of Dslash is more of a damage-utility role (DPS + SY! + Knocklock). Unfortunately, outside of fucking around, utility roles are pointless in PvE; and except for a select few SC teams, your role as a Warrior is best served as a damage dealer. From this point, the only thing Dslash does better than other Warrior builds is spam SY. 100b and Scythe do far more damage (Triple Chop probably does too) and ES is much better at immobilizing mobs. The nail in the coffin is that the utility of the DSlash build is largely negated by the fact that these other builds I mentioned can also spam SY!.--Arrogant Bastard 00:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, the real nail in the coffin is that SY is weak on a frontliner. -- Armond Warblade 01:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::how do you figure this exactly? gives your party of squishies +100 armor when it's required without wasting a whole skill bar. If you're taking outhealable damage on a frontliner you have major issues in general [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 11:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Drunken Master Should be added to variants, combine flail and enraging charge(no adre gain, put in pve its not very useful), permits to move even if enraging isn't recharged and let a free slot for other optional skill!--Ryden77 20:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC)